Ginny's Love
by Cranberry Crayon
Summary: Well, Ginny's in love....and it's kind of mushy....not much else....


A/N: Well, I was too lazy to add more to the Time Trip series dealio, so I just wrote this one. I hope you guys all like it. I'd really like to get some tight reveiws on this one. ::hopes all the peeps who read her story will reveiw:: Well, this is one of my favorite couples in the HO series, so yeah!  
  
  
  
Ginny's Love  
  
  
  
Ginny walked into the Leaky Cauldron, and took a seat at an empty table. She rested her head on her hand as she waited for him to make an appearance. They had only been a couple for a few weeks, but nobody knew about it yet. He had asked her out the first time when they were in detention together. (She had been reading magazines in Transfiguration, and he had forgotten his book in Potions and Snape hadn't been in a a very good mood.) She had just about melted when he's asked her. Her face got all red, and her hair seemed to glow with happiness. She had always kind of liked the way he smiled. And the way he was so mysterious. And how beautiful and gracefull he always looked. She continued to daydream as she waited for him.   
  
As soon as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he saw her. Her fiery hair, one of the many things he loved about her, stood out from the slightly dim pub. He smiled a rare smile, one with pure happiness, and without mirth. He crept behind her, and quietly took the seat next to her. He placed the envelope from his pocket in front of her. When everything looked perfect, he poked her gently in the arm.  
  
She looked up quickly. "Oh, it's you!" she exclaimed. "You scared me, I didn't know who-" She paused when she saw the envelope. Slowly she picked it up. "Is this for me?" she asked, surprised.   
  
"Yes love, of course it's for you." he said, smiling at her still.   
  
She took the envelope, and tore it open. With a slight squeal, she discovered it's contents. "Oh my gosh! You got tickets!" Her eyes lit up joyfully as she swooped him up into a giant hug, and a peck on the cheek.   
  
Looking surprised, he inquired, "I get you tickets to your favorite band, and all i get in return in a litlte peck on the cheek? How cheap is that. Other guy's girlfriends-"   
  
He was cut off as Ginny pulled his face to hers, and sealed his mouth with a long, amazing kiss. She let him go. He looked as if he had just been hit with a crazy bludger. "Whoa," he squeaked.   
  
Ginny smiled sweetly, and laughed at his astonishment. She leaned back in her chair and said, "So, how are we getting to the concert? You know you have quidditch practice. Surely you can't miss that."  
  
A smile spread across his face as he answered, "Ginny, I'd miss the end of the world if it meant spending a great night partying with you." He took a hold of her hand, and squeazed it.   
  
Ginny felt that melting feeling again. She sighed as her stomach began to do flip flops. She closed her eyes momentarily, imagining him on their wedding day (which she was sure was going to happen sooner or later) in a tux. Oh, did he look hot! She made a mental note to herself that May 26, their destined marriage date, would definately be a dream come true for her. And hopefully for him as well...  
  
She snapped back into reality as he spoke: "Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I've got Charms." A mometary sad look could be seen in his eyes; he hated to leave her. He gave her a kiss on the lips, stood from the table, and smiled as he turned to leave.   
  
"Wait," Ginny exclaimed. She stood up too, and said, "Draco, I love you."   
  
Still smiling he replied, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Haha! Ok, for all of those who reveiw, please tell me if you thought I was talking about Harry for a while. I just want to see how I did at writing the story. By the way, for all of you who are like: But I though Ginny liked Harry, not Draco? Well, in JK Rowling's series, she does. In my screwy little mind she likes Harry, but not as much as she likes Draco. If you like the Ginny/Draco idea a bit, you should totally check out Cassandra Claire's fics. They're really good. But anyway, I have nothing left to say, so I'll end this author's note and this story! Peace out...  
  
  



End file.
